KakaNaru Prompt Drabbles
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Every day is something different when your lover is the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Sometimes Kakashi doesn't know what to do with his lover, he can just be so... Request Prompts, Review/PM [Most of the stories are K , some have lemons though]
1. Purr

**Title: **Kakashi's favourite thing…

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Kyuubi

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to onegreenmuserepublicday on Instagram. Prompt: Purr

* * *

><p>There weren't a lot of things that influenced Kakashi's bright eyed lover negatively. But the Kyuubi was definitely top of the list. Even though his lover and his indoor resident had come to a sort of truce, Kakashi as skill skeptical.<p>

But the mornings after a hard mission or vigorous love making, Kakashi could almost say he didn't mind the damn fur ball so much. Though if he told Naruto that he would not hear the end of it. So, quietly running his hand through his lovers' messy sunshine locks in the morning before the other woke was a deep secret.

His lover lay curled into his side with his head tucked under Kakashi's chin, the silver haired male would spend at least a couple of hours watching him. It wasn't even the view that Kakashi loved most, it was the sound.

The sound resonating through the room, and the vibration against his chest. Though Naruto didn't realize, Kakashi loved dozing in the morning listening to the sound of his lover _purring._

Sure Kakashi disliked the Kyuubi and didn't quite trust the fox. But listening to the adorable purr his lover was emitting from his chest. Kakashi would agree that the Kyuubi was a great asset.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>It's tiny and short because it's a prompt. Others can request a prompt or maybe a different pairing too. I may NOT do it, but it wouldn't hurt to request right?

_Love, Alii xoxo_


	2. Home

**Title: **Family weekend

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Sakura and Sasuke

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _harvestangel99 _for requesting… Prompt: Home

**Summary: **Kakashi comes home to discover something out of the ordinary.

* * *

><p>Staring at the two sets of tiny shoes beside his lovers, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. What was his lover doing with children in their house. Shocked out of his musiing by a childish squeal, Kakashi made his way further into the house.<p>

First he saw his lovers back at the stove in the kitchen which was attached to the living room. Coming up behind his lover, he circled the slim waist, pulled down his mask a bit and kissed his neck in greeting. Watching the two children in his living room tumble around, Kakashi brushed a kiss on his beautiful blonds ear. "Care to explain?"

"I have no idea what you're implying." Naruto tilted his head away from the adventurous mouth nibbling his ear. "And not in front of the children." Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto, I know for a fact that both Sakura and Sasuke don't have children." Kakashi hummed still keeping his lover pinned to the counter.

"Kashi" Naruto hugged irratibly. His lover loved to tease.

"Yes Naru?"

"Okay okay. We had a little mishap with one of my students at the academy and they reverted to toddlers. Baa-san said it should wear off by the end of the weekend."

"Do they remember themselves? Naru…. I don't think I've ever seen Sasuke so happy to tumble around with Sakura before." Kakashi turned his lover towards him so that he could place gentle kisses on his pouting lips.

"Mmm, Kashi. I can't concentrate if you keep kissing me." Naruto sighed happily, allowing his lover complete control of his movements. Both males jumped apart when a childish giggle was heard not far from them.

Looking down Kakashi saw a tiny Sakura grinning happily beside them. Behind her Sasuke was making disgusted sounds while glaring at him.

"Daddy loves mama!" She said gleefully, clapping her hands in excitement. Kakashi stared wide eyed at the pink haired child, when he couldn't find the answer there he looked at his red faced lover.

"N-" His unpredictable lover interrupted him.

"I know! It was like as they saw me, I was adopted as mommy." The blonds face was so red and he was pouting so much, that Kakashi had to release his lover he was laughing so much.

He had to clutch the counter so that he didn't fall to the floor "Kashi! It's not that funny." His lover smacked his shoulder.

"Stop picking on mama!" Both Naruto and Kakashi looked down at the glaring child beside Sakura. Sasuke had the Uchiha glare trained on Kakashi and his arms crossed. Kakashi was grinning so hard, his face hurt. He knew when these two turned back he'd have a fun time teasing Sasuke about his new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>You guys can requests prompts, and little ideas. Even though it says complete I'm going to be adding to it. You can also request other things!

Let me know what you guys think,

Love,

Alii xoxo


	3. Red

**Title:** Always forgiven

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to myself because I wanted to write. And am having a tough week... Prompt: Red

**Summary: **Kakashi loves everything about his lover, especially when Naruto is mad. Also semi- Mpreg

* * *

><p>Kakashi wasn't the type to gush but his lover was undeniably cute. Especially when he was mad at Kakashi himself. His lovers face would go red from trying to keep himself from yelling or whining like a child. Then when the little blond was rational enough to see reason, he'd pout the whole time Kakashi was explaining himself. It made Kakashi want to hold the blond and kiss that pout away.<p>

After Kakashi finished his explanation Naruto would either pat the couch beside him indicating he was forgiven or stand up and sulk into the kitchen and make himself a snack. Sometimes said snack was finger food; Kakashi's favourite, because they'd sit cross legged in front of each other and feed the food to one another. Normally one thing led to another and they'd be rolling on the floor having a good time.

But this time his lover had patted the cushion beside him, so Kakashi plopped himself on the couch and pulled his lover onto his lap.

At this period in their lives he loved it. Because with his small lover in his lap, he had easy access to his belly. Kakashi had a fascination with the soft but firm rounded belly. As it was growing with life within his _male_ lover was strange to begin with. Kakashi had never thought he'd be able to continue the Hatake line.

He had known he was gay in his teens and forgone the notion of children. But with the container of the 9 tailed fox as his lover, you tend to not be as surprised anymore. Placing a soft kiss on Naruto's scarred cheek, he lay back and listened to his lover prattle on about baby names.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Someone request something please!

I need a prompt to write more for you.

-Alii xoxo


	4. Tears

**Title: **Sent Away

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info: **Dedicated to _Harvestangel99 _for such nice reviews and Prompt requests. Prompt: Tears

**Summary: **Naruto knows when it's just best not to be loud and annoying.

* * *

><p>The first time Naruto encountered his lover was very upset, he wasn't sure if his lover was upset or maybe just acting out.<p>

Kakashi had been sitting maskless at their kitchen table with a pile of old mission papers. He was staring blankly at them as he tore them into pieces. It was a slow process; first he started with a half. Then he halfed that half, and continued on until they were the size of a fist before reaching for a new bigger sheet.

Frowning, Naruto made his way to his lover and looked at the papers. Studying the anguish on the copy-nins face Naruto understood this was his lovers' way of grieving for sending people on those missions.

Knowing that his lover disliked crying, the blond leaned down and brushed a small kiss against the others wet cheeks. Moving to sit across from Kakashi, Naruto split the pile and began tearing the papers into pieces.

Naruto understood silence was sometimes needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Although it was angsty and odd, I hope you liked it. I'm waiting for more prompts!

-Alii xoxo


	5. Yellow

**Title:** That Light

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to myself because I wanted to write. And am having a tough week again ... Prompt: Yellow

**Summary: **Kakashi is like any other shinobi, except he has Naruto.

* * *

><p>Kakashi wasn't a normal man being a shinobi is hard on the mind. Every little thing he experienced in his life, shadowed him everywhere. That's why he wanted a little sunshine in his life.<p>

When his lover first became his student, he had thought that the blond was an annoying child. But both Sasuke and Salura had both been as well. Kakashi had been filled with rage and annoyance. He hadn't wanted to spend any time with the three genin brats.

His lover had grown into a beautiful shinobi, that made Kakashi quite proud of him. Though Kakashi had avoided the genin and had not taught them well, he was amazed that his lover still loved him. Naruto was really the ray of light that Kakashi could not live without. That's probably why Naruto always kept him so close. Or that Naruto was always so close.

When Kakashi was drawn into the silence and blind to who he was, Naruto would always be there to bring him back to the right state of mind. Loving Naruto even with the age difference and shinobi life was the best choice he had made.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>I had been watching Hannibal at the same time as writing this. Kinda darker thinking. Still waiting for prompts!

-Alii xoxo


	6. Sweet & Sexy

**Title:** Dessert Platter  
><strong>Author:<strong> Loveless Paradox  
><strong>Rating:<strong> Rated K+  
><strong>Category:<strong> M/M  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> KakaNaru  
><strong>Additional Info<strong>: Dedicated to _darkhuntressxir_ for requesting… **Prompt:** Sweet & Sexy  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Kakashi is completely oblivious to the fact that Naruto loves giving him surprises.

* * *

><p>Walking home with his lover after another long day in the office, all Kakashi could do was sigh. Even though they spent all day together, they hadn't had time privately. Constant meetings and numerous ninjas came to the office during the day. When Naruto and Kakashi had left their home this morning they had been expecting a lazy day. It had definitely not been lazy. Arriving home, Kakashi was surpried to see a faint glow from the inside. Looking to his lover, all he recieved was a gentle smile.<p>

"Naruto, you know I'm not a fan of surprises." Kakashi said to the blond. Said blond just smiled and with a sassy sway of his hups he opened the door.

"Come Kashi, you will love this surprise." Kakashi let the other lead him into their home. Kakashi chuckled when he saw the table nicely set with dinner. The soft glow coming from the candles situated around the room.

"I assume you sent a shadow clone to set this up while I wasn't looking." Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto and drew him into a tight hug.  
>Wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders, Naruto leaned up to place a couple of sweet kisses on his lovers mask covered mouth.<p>

"You know me and shadow clones." The blonds smile was gentle as he began to pull Kakashi's mask and forhead protector off.

"And in case you were wondering, I have dessert ready as well." As he inclined his head in the direction of their bedroom. The bedroom which held the real Naruto strapped to the bed, his beautiful blue eyes covered up.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Looking at it now, I think I hate this one.

I'm sorry DarkHuntress I hope you liked it?

If not lemme know. I'll see if I can rewrite another.

_-Alii xoxo _


	7. Dance

**Title:** Serenade Me.

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Sakura & Rookie Nine

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon _for requesting… Prompt: Dance

**Summary:** Sakura is watching Naruto and Kakashi training one day with the others.

* * *

><p>The only word Sakura could think of as she watched Kakashi and Naruto training was that the two males appeared to be dancing. It was so beautiful that even the other ninja's stood back to watch. If Sakura hadn't known about them being lovers, she would have certainly questioned it after watching them.<p>

The fluid teamwork of cutting motions only shinobi would understand. The complicated jutsu's they inter-mingled while just sweeping past eachother.

"Alright, well you guys can continue. I'm going home." Sakura announced as she saw others nod in agreement. Watching everyone quickly disappear, both Kakashi and Naruto stopped and made their way home.

"That felt sloppy..." Kakashi looked over at his lover who spoke with a frown.

"You need to believe in yourself Naru, You've grown into a powerful, smart and beautiful shinobi." Kakashi pulled the blond into his arms to brush a gentle kiss upon his sweaty brow.

"I do believe, and you don't have to butter me up Kashi." Naruto said with a blush. Kakashi smirked knowingly. His lover was so easy to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>OMG, look at this puny fic... I'm depressed just looking at these short mini fics...


	8. Orange

**Title:** Left Behind

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Characters:** Sasuke

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon _for requesting… Prompt: Orange

**Summary:** Kakashi thinks back to when Naruto was a genin.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched his lovers sleeping face tilt into a happy smile. He couldn't believe that this beautiful person was sharing his bed with him. Sharing a life, with him as Naruto would always correct him. The blond shinobi had grown out of his small stumpy body of a child and into a lithe, curvy body that Kakashi loved running his hands all over.<p>

He could still picture the adorable nuisance his lover had been as a child. The adorable pout that would adorn his face when Sasuke would be favoured. Or the strong will to become a stronger shinobi.

Just the other day Kakashi noticed he was watching for that flash of orange. As Naruto had grown, he'd also worn less orange. The blond still had his bright personality but his trademark orange was greatly missed. Sometimes Kakashi would sneak a peak at the old picture of Team 7 sitting framed on the bookshelf just for old times sake.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Guys Lookit this! It's even shorter D:


	9. Green

**Title:** Sniff him out

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon _for requesting… Prompt: Green

**Summary:** Naruto has a little secret, what if Kakashi found out.

* * *

><p>It was times like this that Naruto disliked most. Also if his lover ever found him like this, he'd definitely be laughed at by the copy-cat ninja. Sometimes on easy missions that should take less than 24 hours, Kakashi would leave his extra jonin vest at home. At those times Naruto would grab said vest and cuddle with it until he could sense Kakashi's chakra signature approaching.<p>

"I knew it." Naruto jolted from his thoughts to see his lover staring down at his small form curled around the vest on their large bed.

"Kashi!" Naruto blushed as he flung the vest from his arms. The blond started to rise only to be caught around the waist and slammed back onto the bed with Kakashi over him. "Knew what? I was just folding it!"

"Folding it?" Kakashi smirked down at the blond shinobi. His beautiful blue eyes pleaded at his lover to forget he saw anything. "Sure didn't look like it."

"How did you know?" Naruto peered under his lashed into his lovers mismatched eyes.

"I can smell you on that vest." Kakashi stated as thought it were obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>I kinda really love this one. It's super adorable.. No idea how it popped up... but yeah.


	10. Violet

**Title:** A house is not a Home

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _barspoon_ for requesting all colours. **Prompt:** Violet

**Summary:** Kakashi wonders why Naruto had chosen to colour his walls a particular colour.

* * *

><p>"That's definitely purple." Kakashi piped from the couch where he sat watching his lover paint their living room wall.<p>

"No it's not!" Naruto growled in annoyance. There he was painting their living room which had been blank and Kakashi wasn't offering any help.

"Naruto, I'm staring at this wall and that is the colour purple."

"Well, if you tried helping once in a while! This painting wouldn't be taking so long. And its not purple… it's violet!" The blond hissed at his amused lover.

"Naru-"

"Kashi!" The blond screeched. The gray haired shinobi cringed. He'd gone too far.

"If violet is darker then ya I think they named it right. The walls look great." Kakashi grunted when a paint coloured bundle landed on his lap. Naruto was frowning and looked close to tears. "Nar—"

"I'm sorry Kashi, please don't leave me. Please." The smaller blond was practically trembling in Kakashi's arms.

"And why would I leave you?" His lover had been oddly emotional lately. "Who have you been talking to?" Naruto sniffled and cuddled closer to the older shinobi. Kakashi lay the blonds head against his shoulder.

"Sai said that if I'm too demanding that lovers sometimes separate."

"Oh Naru, you know how Sai is. Even though it's weird how he see's things, but he's really just trying to help." Kakashi told the blond, trying to keep his laughter from his voice.

"But it's true! I saw a couple arguing and they turned away from eachother while the woman was demanding the male to 'clean his shit up.'" Naruto's voice was muffled against Kakashi's neck. But the silver haired male could hear his lover easily.

"Naruto I don't know about you. But I won't ever leave you. I waited so long watching you grow. You are the only love I need. And even when you grow tired of me in the fu-"

"I wont ever!" Naruto interrupted. He was appalled his lover thought he'd leave him when he was older.

"But sooner or later you'll want children."

"Kakashi even if I want children. Which I may… it's going to be with you."

"Naruto unless you've forgotten, but both of us are male." Kakashi was amused, only to pause when his lovers face went an interesting shade of pink.

"I've been talking to Kyuubi and he says that if my body accepts it I can possibly have a child. And if not, I can always adopt." The blond was staring at his lap. "I mean if you want."

Kakashi was floored. Now he understood why Naruto was painting his house. As a shinobi he didn't feel the need for colour because he wasn't normally home. The blond was making his house into a home.

"Naruto-"

"Only if you want! I mean we're shinobi, we don't have to have children. Children can be a –" The smaller male rushed through his words Kakashi cut him off with a gentle kiss.

"Naru, sometime soon as I am getting old. I would love to have children with you."

"Really?!" Naruto's face visibally lifted with a wide smile.

"Yes love, I have fully committed myself to you. Be it as a shinobi or a love or perhaps a father. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather mother my children."

"Why?" Naruto was practically choking on his sobs when Kakashi was finished.

"Because I love you." Kakashi chuckled as Naruto's lower lip wobbled.

"I love you too Kashi!" The blond threw his arms around the others neck. He was glad Kakashi had waited for him to grow.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>It only appears long because it's a lot more dialogue... I hope you guys like it!

I need prompts! Just review one word and I'll write a mini fic to them!

_Love Alii xoxo _


	11. Blue

**Title:** The secret Mission

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to barspoon for requesting the rest of the colours. I really loved doing this one. Because you guys really loved green. **Prompt: Blue**

**Summary: **Naruto is doing a secret mission, hopefully no one will find him.

* * *

><p>Peeking around the corner cautiously, Naruto studied the room in front of him. Not sensing any of his lovers chakra the blond stumbled quickly into the room and crossed to his bedroom door. Listening through the door, Naruto held his breath. Hearing nothing he flung the door open and leapt on the bed with his treasure.<p>

Clutching his prize to his chest tightly, Naruto curled his body around it in the center of the bed and inhaled it's unique scent. Sighing happily the blond relaxed into the bed only to blink his eyes open suspiciously. He had heard something, but Kakashi was away on a week long mission.

"Naruto." An amused laugh came from the end of the bed. Having needing his second vest he'd thought his lover would need some consoling on his return.

"Kashi!" The blond tried to hide his prize beneath his body. The other male watched his lover wiggle in distress in the middle of their bed.

"And what do you think you're doing?" The silver haired male stripped from his gear and placed them in their respectable spots. As he did so, he kept an eye on his blushing lover who by then was sitting up and probably contemplating the possibility of getting past the older male.

"Nothing! Welcome home, um you're home early." The blond smiled awkwardly.

"Yes we received the package and delivered it faster than we anticipated." Kakashi placed himself at the end of the bed.

"Oh that's good, I'm happy you're home. I missed you." Naruto admitted shyly.

"I can certainly tell. That long sleeved shirt of mine you're sitting on seems to be oddly misplaced." Kakashi knew the blond was trying to distract him, but he'd keep him on track. Those long sleeves which were worn under his vest on missions were held in a different room than the normal long sleeves he had to wear daily.

They were dirty and covered with sweat so the smell was a lot stronger on them than the ones he had in the bedroom that Naruto sometimes wore.

"Oh this? I must have thrown it on the bed while doing laundry." Naruto held up one blue sleeve pretending to be surprised.

"Laundry huh. Sure didn't look like you were doing laundry." Kakashi was delighted to see the colour rise on Naruto's face as he crawled towards the blond.

"I- well." Huffing a sigh. Naruto just accepted his face. With a lover like Kakashi you couldn't exactly hide much from him and his nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>You guys really enjoyed the green one as did I did this one. I really enjoyed writing this one.

Still need prompts! I love you guys!

_Alii xoxo_


	12. Indigo

**Title: **Cheating bug

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairings: **KakaNaru

**Additional Info: **Dedicated to barspoon, I've almost finished all the colours. You people have got to add prompts to your reviews. I will also be doing brown... cause... I feel like it. **Prompt: **Indigo

**Summary:** Kakashi finds something suspicious in Naruto's belongings.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Kakashi, both him and his lover had the day off which was quite rare. Sometimes in the mornings while Naruto still slept, Kakashi would tidy up a bit of the mess they made the night before. He knew his lover was a messy person, he didn't mind cleaning some things. Plus spoiling his lover was what he loved to do.<p>

Spotting the blonds packages from yesterday, Kakashi bent down to place them on the table. One of the packages split open and Kakashi swiftly caught the contents. Feeling a distinct soft material, Kakashi flung said contents from his body where it landed on the table.

In the center of the table was a pair of purpleish lacy underwear. Gulping, the silver haired male stared at it before he blinked. Either his lover was cheating on him or they had something to discuss. Pinching the material carefully between his thumb and index finger, Kakashi walked briskly towards the bedroom.

"Naruto!" The blond who lay sprawled on his back with the blankets barely covering his lower half, sat up only to have something land over his eyes.

Pulling the material from his face, Naruto's eyes widened as his brain finally registered what he was holding. Blue eyes clashed with mis-matched ones. "I can explain!"

"Do- do you wanna... are you seeing someone?" Kakashi asked sadly.

"No! I- these are for me..." The blonds face had flamed up so much that his body had also become red.

"Why?" Kakashi had a pretty good idea but he was going to make Naruto bed for worrying him.

"I-um... You always spoil me, and never let me do anything for you. So- so I was going to do something last night but I chickened out. I- I wanted to show you I loved you, and thank you for everything you've done for me." Naruto looked almost close to tears.

"Well... how about we see if you bought those in the right size." Kakashi smirked when his lover grinned with a flush high on his cheeks. Today was going to be a good day off.

* * *

><p><p>

**Loveless Paradox: **Guys I really love these reviews and the prompts you're asking!

I will of course be thinking on them, just be a little patient. :D

I still want more prompts lol

_Love you,_

_Alii xoxo _


	13. Rain

**Title:** Staying

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _darkhuntressxir_ for requesting. **Prompt:** Rain

**Summary:** Sometimes Kakashi hated his birthday, for various reasons. _September 15_

* * *

><p>Today was Kakashi's least favourite day, and yet he couldn't bring himself to tell his lover to stop celebrating it. The day of his birth wasn't something he wanted to be reminded of. He felt old, and wrinkly, and he already had gray hair! But his beautiful blond haired lover just loved to celebrate it and Kakashi couldn't ever deny him.<p>

"Kakashi, it always rains on your birthday. Should we just stay in and cuddle this year?" Naruto's blue eyes looked back out the window of their home. It was literally one of the wettest days of the year. Kakashi hated getting his mask wet, it always made his face feel gross.

"Naru-love, I think that would be best." Kakashi tried not to show his relief but his lover knew him well enough by now that he could read his silence.

"Kashi, why do you hate your birthday so much?" The blond was sitting on Kakashi's lap, so the other male couldn't really dodge him.

"I don't hate my birthday, I spend all day with you." Kakashi said kissing the others mouth quickly, but Naruto pulled away gently.

"You've mentionned it before and I thought you were joking but does age bother you sometimes Kashi?" Naruto noticed the slight cringe his lover tried to hide, and couldn't help but coo at his lover. "Oh Kashi, it does."

"Naru, I'm 35 now. I have wrinkles!" Naruto cupped his lovers face and squinted at the others beautiful face. Tracing between his brows, Naruto couldn't help but smile gently.

"This one wrinkle I love. When you concentrate really hard you scrunch up your eyebrows. You are a very hardworking shinobi and I love that about you." Naruto brushed his lips over it, before trailing down his lovers cheek and to the corner of his mouth. Biting Kakashi's lower lip, Naruto drew his lover into a proper kiss. "I can also brag to my friends that my lover is a very mature person."

"You brag about me?" Kakashi asked breathlessly. Naruto always drew him into the kisses, and it was hard to concentrate when the blond teased his lips with his tongue like that.

"Oh yes, all the time. Sometimes people just take me out to Ichiraku just to shut me up." Naruto grinned into his lovers mismatched eyes. "But I don't care if you're getting older, I celebrate birthday's because I am happy you were born."

"You are? Even though its raining terrible and we can't spend it with everyone else?" Kakashi asked.

"Kashi, I love you and today is a just you and me day. We don't have to have big parties anymore if you don't want to." The blond wrapped his arms around Kakashi's shoulders and nuzzled between his neck and shoulder.

"But you love throwing parties." Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blonds waist and sighed happily. He loved holding Naruto, the blond was still growing but he still fit nicely in Kakashi's arms.

"But I love you more."

* * *

><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Did anyone else go awww?

Still looking forward to more prompts!

_Love,_

_Alii xoxo _


	14. Brown

**Title: **The things we do for the people we love

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional** Characters:

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to barspoon for requesting this. It's not in the colour wheel, so I'm adding it as an extra. **Prompt:** Brown

**Summary:** Kakashi hated getting dirty, but never seemed to mind when he did. Why is this time different?

* * *

><p>Drudging his way home, Kakashi couldn't help but sigh when he caught sight of his home he shared with his lover. Opening the door he froze when he heard a voice cry from inside the house.<p>

"Don't move!"

"Naru" Kakashi looked down the hall to see his lover making his way cautiously towards him. He'd been away on a 3 week long mission and the first thing his lover does it not greet him properly.

"I just washed the floors! Come in through the bedroom." Naruto said looking at the others filthy clothing. Frowning Kakashi looked into his lovers beautiful eyes to see if he was serious. He was...

Heaving a heavier sigh, Kakashi went back outside and just barely fit his mud covered body through their bedroom window. Shoving his flaking gear into the basket in the corner of the bathroom, Kakashi turned back to the shower. Turning it on, he stepped in. So deep in thought about finally getting a nice hot shower, he almost jumped when he felt Naruto's slim hands on his body.

"Welcome home Kashi." The blond whispered in his ear. Naruto grabbed the soap and gently scrubbed Kakashi's tired body. The water was brown going down the drain but Naruto dind't mind, he knew his lover needed his company right now.

When Naruto could see most of Kakashi's pale skin, the blond placed multiple kisses on Kakashi's shoulder. When his lover remained silent, Naruto turned the silver haired male to face him. Waiting patiently for the other to open his eye and look at him, Naruto smiled when he did.

"Hello~"

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi nuzzled Naruto's cheek and neck while he inhaled his lovers familiar scent. Even if the water washed some of it off, and it was slightly mixed with cleaning chemicals. Being this close to Naruto was always a huge relief.


	15. Spicy

**Title: **White lie

**Author: **Loveless Paradox

**Rating: **Rated K+

**Category: **M/M

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Pairings**: KakaNaru

**Additional Info: **Dedicated to _Chesire98_ for their lovely review & request! **Prompt: **Spicy

**Summary: **Sometimes Kakashi could be a romantic…. Sometimes….

* * *

><p><span><strong>White Lie<strong>

When Naruto walked into the home he shared with his lover after a long day, he was surprised; if not slightly horrified, to hear the slight clanging of dishes. When his lovers grinning face appeared at the end of the hallway leading into the kitchen, without his mask. Naruto couldn't help but blink dumbly. _That can't be good. _

For all his good points, his lover had one fatal flaw. He couldn't cook.

_Flashback:_

When they had first started dating and had dinner at each other's homes, he was surprised with how clean Kakashi's home was.

It almost appeared as though no one lived in it. Nothing was out of place, not even a dish; which was odd as they were sitting at the kitchen table eating perfectly placed food. At first Naruto had assumed Kakashi had OCD.

Like placing everything perfectly. Although when he followed Kakashi with his eyes for the next few days, he couldn't see his lover placing objects just so. More confused than ever, Naruto just let it go.

It was half a year into their relationship that Naruto finally noticed the restaurant take out bags in the trash. Upon pointing it out, his lover had blushed a pretty pink and stammered out an explanation. Since his father had died when he was so young, Kakashi had focused all his energy on training and lived off bought meals until he had met his sensei; Naruto's father.

_End of flashback_

Cautiously stepping into the kitchen Naruto yelped when his lover grabbed his shirt in a fist and pulled him tightly against his chest for a steamy welcome home kiss. Moaning, Naruto suckled his lovers tongue before pulling away breathlessly.

"What have you been up to, love?" He discreetly analyzed the mess in the kitchen. Zeroing in on the plate sitting nicely on their kitchen table.

"Well I was discussing with Azuma and Kurenai about something special for you, and they suggested since you love eating; that I cook a nice meal for you." Kakashi babbled. Naruto could practically see him shaking with how excited he was about the meal. Sighing, Naruto placed a quick peck on Kakashi's lips before going to the table and sitting down.

"Well, thank you! You didn't have to, Being with you, is what I love most." Naruto looked down at the meal, and picked up his chopsticks. It looked edible, but there was a slight difference about the smell. Naruto couldn't quite place it though.

Hesitating, Naruto glanced up at his lover and couldn't help but feel a small smile appear on his face. The older man was crouching at his side, blatantly staring at him. The blond could tell he was holding his breath in anticipation. Cupping the back of Kakashi's head, Naruto ran a hand through his silver locks as he began eating his dinner.

Halfway through the meal, Naruto placed the chopsticks down gently and hummed happily. The smile that bloomed on his lovers face caused Naruto's breath to catch. It was beautiful. Kakashi was practically beaming with delight; he looked like a little boy who had made his papa proud.

"Kakashi, could I have a glass of water?" Kakashi scrambled happily to his feet, and quickly filled a glass. As he handed it to Naruto, Kakashi smacked a kiss on his lips before escaping into their bedroom. Chugging the beverage and placing the empty glass back on the table, Naruto couldn't help but smile.

He felt so lucky having Kakashi as a lover.

Everything was perfect

Except for the fact, the food was so _spicy_. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Does that look a little longer? *tilts head sideways* It looked longer on the word doc.

Hmmm... I hope you like it Chesire!

I can't wait for your reviews, this one was fun to write.

_-Alii xoxo_


	16. Lemon & Hair

_**Title:** Bedhead _

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated M

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _Zayabel13_ & _Guest_ for their lovely review & request! **Prompt**: Lemon (sexual content) & Hair

**Summary**: How does one control their hair after sleeping on a bed?

* * *

><p><strong>Bedhead<strong>

Naruto wondered how he satisfied Kakashi sexually. Kakashi being the older ninja, was very experienced in that department. Having been young when he met the other, Naruto had little to no experience in the area. Kakashi had eased him into his sexuality, Naruto soaked up the information and tested it all on his very thoughtful lover.

As Kakashi thrust his hips against the smaller body beneath him, he couldn't help but think he was a lucky bastard. Naruto had grown into a stunning blond, and he had blossomed under the lessons the other ninja had taught him. Everyone in the village had noticed the beautiful blush and glowing skin. Sexually, Naruto was more aware, and his body unintentionally flirted with everyone.

With a lusty cry Naruto clenched his slender hands into the silver locks reflecting the moonlight beaming through their bedroom window. Gasping, Kakashi couldn't help but groan at the tightening of the ravenous cavity sucking his cock into the writhing body of his lover. Bowing his body closer to his lovers sweat dripping body, Kakashi nipped the plump lips Naruto tried to silence.

Pulling the slender leg from around his waist to hook over his shoulder, Kakashi pumped the dripping phallus between his lovers' legs as his well-timed thrusts became more erratic. The uneven jabs at his lovers prostate seemed to be too much for the blond, and with a delectable scream; Naruto peaked. The sound of the blondes' orgasm and the tightening of the anal walls pulled Kakashi into his own finish.

The hot rush of his lovers' seed caused the blond to moan happily as he lay limply beneath his lovers' slow shallow thrusts in post-orgasm bliss. Kakashi pulled his softening member from Naruto's twitching body, and watched as the blond quickly shoved two fingers into the gaping cavern. Scoping up a glob of Kakashi's cum, Naruto brought his hand to his mouth and licked it clean with a content hum. He did the same with his own, except he offered the hand to the older man. Sucking the bitter taste of his lovers' seed from his fingers, Kakashi lowered himself beside the blond. Grabbing the other around his small, sticky waist; Kakashi pulled him close to his body and drifted off.

The next morning, the glaring sun and the sound of people moving through the village awoke the two ninjas. Being a light sleeper helped a ninja during their mission, but you couldn't turn such a thing off once you were home. Even if you're sleeping heavily, you still have an ear out for sound and motions.

Scrunching up his nose, Naruto whined as his brain slowly started processing things. Something wasn't quite right, there was something on his face. Shaking his face, Naruto whined unhappily. Rolling one side, and then back caused Naruto to bash into the other body beside him and inhale the ticklish sensation. Coughing uncomfortably, Naruto sat up and rubbed his nose to get the feeling away. Blinking slowly, Naruto peered down at his lover only to notice him laying on his side watching the blond awaken fully. What he saw, was a huge mass of silver; it always amused him how fluffy Kakashi's hair was in the morning. It made you curious how it could remotely be tamed.

"Shower?"

"Care to join?"

Naruto giggled as his lazy lover leapt from the bed in temporary excitement for their morning shower. They normally had to wash twice.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>So how did you think that was. I wasn't going to put lemon's in this drabble. But I really loved the review. So when it reads Rated M that means it's going to be a PWP: Sex scene.

_Request to your hearts content. _

_Alii xoxo _


	17. Stuck

_**Title:** Positive Distractions _

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated M

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _Jeffry _for the nicely detailed request! **Prompt**: Stuck

**Summary**: Naruto stuck halfway in a hole. Kakashi trying to help him out. But gets distracted by how nice his butt feels and wonders how his lover gets in these stupid situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Positive Distractions<strong>

When Kakashi and the other members of Team 7; Sakura and Sai arrived at the gates of Konoha without Naruto. They could only shake their heads. So typical of their Naruto to get side-tracked on their way home from a mission and to totally forgo protocol and separate from the group. With a flick of his wrist, Kakashi signaled the other two to report to The Hokage and then continue home to sleep.

_He had his lover to find_.

Searching the trail they had taken towards Konoha, Kakashi felt around for the little flicker of his lovers' chakra. Since passing the age of 18, Naruto had gained great control of his chakra, and didn't tend to blast people back with the intensity of it; unless of course he wanted to. The nine tailed fox entwined Naruto's blue chakra with the red, and whenever Naruto needed that surprise burst; he seemed to glow purple.

It was one afternoon when Kakashi had told Naruto he'd wait a few more years before doing anything sexual to the boy. He still didn't want to corrupt his little blond. Naruto's eyes had deepened to this abyss of cobalt blue and he literally jumped the older ninja. Since then, whenever Naruto came back from a mission of using his and Kyuubi's chakra Kakashi knew he'd have his little blond riding him greedily through the night.

_What a tasty memory. _

Feeling a flare of his lovers' chakra just off course to the trail, Kakashi cautiously made his way through the trees. His lovers' chakra felt frustrated and leaked a little bit of killer-intent. Stopping just behind a bush, Kakashi prepared to lift his headband to use the Sharigan. Only to stop in puzzlement when he heard his blond cursing a rabbit?

Gently pushing aside the leaves, Kakashi walked through into a clearing. It had some thickets of green grass, but most parts were browned and covered in twigs and leaves. The trees hid it from view, but still let in some sunlight as there were flowers popping up around the edges.

In the more grassy parts of the clearing, he saw the reason for Naruto's voice to be muffled. It appeared his lover was stuck with his head in a hole; in the ground. When Kakashi stepped on a branch, Naruto froze; then exhaled in relief as he recognized the chakra of his older lover. He continued to try and yank his head from the damn rabbit hole, but only succeeded chafing his skin.

"Naruto, my love. Why is it that no matter how great a ninja you are, you still manage to get into these completely bizarre situations?" Kakashi couldn't resist swatting the wiggling butt of his lover before crouching beside his lovers' oddly balanced body.

"But Kashi, I wanted to know why Bunny's love these little rabbit holes so much." Naruto whined. To Kakashi it was a high pitched muffled version of his lovers' voice, and he couldn't help the lecherous smile that appeared on his face. Not that Naruto could see it.

His lover was wearing mission protocol black pants and he could see the line of the boy's bright orange boxers just peeking over them. Watching the swaying backside, Kakashi realized he had missed whatever Naruto had said to him. "Sorry, Naru what was that?"

"Mou Kashi, help me out." Kakashi could literally picture the drawn out pout on his lovers face. Taking a look around the secluded clearing, the older shinobi kneeled behind his lover and grabbed his hips. Just as he was about to pull the other out, he felt Naruto impatiently wiggle around.

Pausing, Kakashi couldn't smother his groan as he felt the back of Naruto's pants brushed against his lower body. The familiar position they were in, instantly caused a stirring beneath his own black pants. Naruto's body tensed and then he couldn't help but giggle.

"Kashi, we can play once you get me out." Naruto urged the other, but his lover didn't seem to be completely with him. "Uh… Kashi?"

"Maa maa, you were a naughty boy Naru. Breaking from formation. I think you should be punished." Hearing the amused drawl of Kakashi's voice, Naruto knew that this couldn't be good for him. But he could only sigh, that's what you get for dating a pervert. With one quick tug, Naruto's pants were pulled off and the blond tried moving around.

Gripping the orange boxers, Kakashi couldn't help but smile gently. Only Naruto would have ramen bowls on his boxers. With a simple pull, Kakashi tossed the orange boxers on the grass beside them and stared at his lovers delectable cheeks. Naruto was now moving around more insistently and provoking Kakashi's inner beast unintentionally.

"Ka-AH! Did you just—AH! Kashi not out here-OH!" Moaning, Naruto hungrily offered his bare ass to Kakashi's strong hand. He didn't tend to like pain because of their profession, but something about the controlled slaps always aroused him.

"Naru-love, we are very secluded here. And how could I resist this scrumptious looking fox." Kakashi couldn't resist squeezing the red-hued cheeks in his palms. They were so shapely, and smooth and the cute way his little butt rounded was just perfect for their quickies.

Pulling down his mask, Kakashi tucked it beneath his chin. He couldn't resist his little blond, especially after a mission. With no further delay, the copycat Nin kneeled down and spread the pale cheeks apart. Eagerly he nipped a butt cheek and nosed his way to the twinkling pink hole.

Stabbing the entrance, Kakashi chuckled when Naruto starting whining and trying to push himself further inside. Tasting his lover's musky flavour, Kakashi left a wet trail along Naruto's perineum and started trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle with one finger. Pausing to grab the travel sized lube; you never know when you need it, Kakashi squeezed a large amount on his fingers.

With gleeful intent, Kakashi jabbed two fingers into the lusty cavern and listened to Naruto's arousing high pitch scream. He continued circling the inviting entrance with his tongue as his fingers started a sensuous rhythm. The blond's hips were rocking back and forth, eagerly trying to pull Kakashi's long fingers further inside him.

"K- Kashi! Don't tease me, now please. Need you now!" Naruto head was still imbedded in the ground and Kakashi knew that the other teammates would be along shortly. Although he could play with Naruto, once he was inside the blond he loved listening to the wild enthusiastic sounds his lover made.

Cringing at the tight feeling of his pants against Naruto's wiggling bottom, Kakashi pulled his hips back and spread the fingers inside the other. Loosening the muscle easily as they participated in this act more than once a day.

"I would love more than anything to be inside you Naru, your delicious body is opening so easily. Swallowing my fingers greedily. Just begging for my big cock to ram into your little hole. Ohh, and when I come, it loves just sucking me dry." Kakashi added a third finger and harshly twisted them as he continued to talk dirtily to his lover.

"Ah! Ohhh Kashi!" Naruto's hips were now uncontrollably slamming back, sliding his lovers fingers further inside him desperately. Kakashi sucked and licked along Naruto's balls and juggled them in his other hand. Trailing said hand along the others smooth tan hip, he grasped his lovers trembling erection and began to pump it in time with the other hand. "Nhgnn..."

"That's it baby, you love it when my long fingers dig into you. I just love watching you take them, riding them as if they were yours. Are you coming? Come on, the faster you come the faster I get you home and _fucked_." With dirty precision, Kakashi stabbed his fingers into Naruto's prostate and held them there as his lover's delightful little hole tightened around his fingers. Screaming, Naruto bowed his back as Kakashi's hand squeezed his swelling length and his seed splashed all over the grassy floor.

As his lovers tight heat continued to spasm, Kakashi slowly pulled his fingers out of the soft used hole. Moaning, Naruto rested his face against the grass and exhaled heavily. After a moment, he froze; his ass in the air and his breath still. Staring wide eyed at the green grass and bushes around him, Naruto shot up. "I'm out!"

Rolling his eyes at his lovers' enthusiasm, only Naruto would not be tired after an orgasm. Kakashi looked down at his tented pants, and calculated how long it would take before he had Naruto in their bed and naked.

_Hopefully not too long._

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>I know it isn't what we discussed, but as I wrote I got going and… well this is what showed up. I hope you like it!

For some reason I was having difficulty with "lovers' and lover's…" What the heck, Grammar…

Thanks for the requests guys, I'll hop on em.

_Love_

_Alii xoxo_


	18. Pranks

**Title: Mommy's boy **

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _AleXanDra369 _for the nice review, and _Foxluna_ for giving me this idea in their review. **Prompt**: Pranks

**Summary**: Continued version of _Family Weekend_ with Sasuke and Sakura. The previous prompt being _Home_. Poor Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Mommy's Boy<strong>

Naruto peered towards his lover who stood at the counter watching the miniature version of his teammates tumble around their living room floor. When Kakashi had asked him about it he'd said that a jutsu had gone wrong with his students.

That was the less embarrassing story, being a prankster himself he'd been slightly proud of his students. If, of course he hadn't been on the end of the prank; but his students had miscalculated Sasuke and Sakura's appearance beside him. Naruto had ducked and his teammates had been caught blindsided. His lover was sometimes really protective of him and tend to go overboard when someone was aiming to do something to him.

The one time that Iruka had tried to get Naruto back for all the pranks he'd done as a child, the chuunin had gone to the hospital with a broken arm because Kakashi had tackled him. Everyone had heard of it, and everyone knew that Kakashi was Naruto's lover. It didn't take long for news to spread, so people tended to treat him like he was a princess or something.

He'd gone to Kakashi about it, but his lover had chuckled and agreed that it was about time that everyone treated Naruto better. He'd also made love to him, leaving marks for everyone to see; just staking his claim. Naruto had fumed but he really did love being treated like he was important to someone.

"Mama!" Surprised out of his thoughts, Naruto peeked down at the adorable cherub tugging on his hip. The fierce frown that really just looked like the cutest pout Naruto had ever seen, and the wild spikes that had always made him think of a baby chick.

Staring into the black pools of his best friend, Naruto brushed a hand gently across the soft pale cheek. Holding the tiny fist, Naruto leaned down until he was face to face with chibi-sasuke and smiled.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto purposely ignored the slight snickering from his lover and watched the little frown slowly melt away and the small Uchiha leaned into his hand and nuzzled his face against it happily. Naruto had to refrain from squealing, he knew it would scare the ebony haired child.

"Nap n' cuddlez..." Little Sasuke yawned and scrubbed his eyes halfheartedly. He appeared to be teetering where he stood, and Naruto put his hands on each side just in case he took a nose dive. Looking around Naruto was amused by what appeared to be a little pink ball of Sakura curled, asleep in the middle of the floor.

Nodding towards Kakashi, Naruto lifted Sasuke into his arms and made his way towards their bedroom. As he was gently placing Sasuke into the bed, disgruntled Kakashi appeared with little Sakura snuggling closer to his shoulder and neck. Naruto tried to keep the amused grin from his face, but by the way Kakashi sent him a glare; he hadn't hid it very well.

Though it wasn't long before Sasuke made a fuss and wouldn't go to sleep without Naruto beside him. He said 'Cuddles were the best from Mommy'. Kakashi had cracked up and made his getaway, while Naruto tried to placate the child. When Sasuke looked like he was about to do the waterworks and make noise that would wake Sakura, the blond had slipped into the bed beside the child and wrapped his arms around him.

Contently, Sasuke had snuggled right into Naruto's side and clutched a hand into his shirt. Listening to their even breathing, and finally being able to calm his nerves from the day; it wasn't long before Naruto was drifting to sleep along with them.

* * *

><p>-xoxo-<p>

"NARUTO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Startled awake, Naruto's whole body jolted and he rolled off the bed. Peeking over the side, he noticed a fully grown Sasuke holding the sheets up to his neck. Sakura was as pink as he hair and had the spare blanket from the end of the bed around her like a wrap. The little clothing they had been wearing of course wouldn't fit them, so it appeared to be ripped among the sheets.

It wasn't long before Kakashi walked in, with his trademark smile. "Maa...maa...How about Naruto and I get you some clothing first."

Minutes later with Sasuke wearing one of Kakashi's standard shinobi outfits and Sakura wearing Naruto's standard shinobi outfits; they all sat in the living room. It wasn't long before Sasuke's patience wore thin, he appeared ready to combust. Just as he was about to stand up and yell at the slightly uncomfortable blond in front of him; Naruto began telling them what happened.

"Well you were hit with a- Reversal Jutsu; it made you into a little kid." Naruto waited patiently for the reaction.

"WHAT!? Your students hit me with a jutsu that turned me into a damn kid for at least 10 hours?!"

"It was an accident..." Naruto tried to defend his students, but he knew this wasn't going to do anything really.

"They were aiming for something, it really didn't appear to be an accident." Sakura grumbled. She was glaring in Naruto's direction.

"What?!" Now it was Kakashi standing up. He squinted his eyes suspiciously at his lover, but decided to hold off on calling him out on it because he sat down again. The look he was giving Naruto, told the blond that he was going to be punished for keeping that little tidbit to himself... later.

"So why were we in your bed. I can understand why we were naked. As children clothing won't fit us. But Naruto was beside me." Sasuke said glaring at his friend. He felt like he wasn't going to like this response, whenever Kakashi was giving you his undivided attention it was never good.

Naruto was shifting uncomfortably, and Kakashi piped in excitedly.

"Guess who was mommy and daddy?" As the brunettes eyes widened, Kakashi couldn't help himself but adding. "Suke-chan loved cuddling with mommy."

"Nooooo!" Appalled Sasuke ran from the house, Sakura rolled her eyes at the dramatics and went to find Tsunade. Standing at the door behind Naruto, slouching over him; Kakashi couldn't help the teasing grin on his lips.

"The next few months are going to be satisfying."

After that, Sasuke and Sakura stayed far away from Naruto's students. Even with a lover like Kakashi you can't keep pranks from Naruto's personality. He was now just that much sneakier, and teaching others to follow along.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>Just pointing out I hate Sasuke's guts. Lol, can you tell?

Lemme know what you think, if a story isn't up to par with what you like.

I can add/change or create a whole new one.

_Love Alii xoxo _


	19. Date Night

**Title**: Something New

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _harvestangel99_ for requesting. I've never been on a date, so I'm not sure how this will turn out. Hope you like it! **Prompt: **Date Night

**Summary:** It's Naruto's birthday, and if there was one thing that Kakashi learnt from his father; it was always take your lover on a date on their birthday. _October 10_

* * *

><p><strong>Something New<strong>

Kakashi was _not _panicking.

He was the great Copy-nin of Konohagakure.

There was very little he couldn't do, and he wouldn't be taken down by something like this.

He had talent, skills and experience in most areas.

He may have started his life as a shinobi quickly and skipped his teen years, but Kakashi Hatake would not be defeated by this.

He'd analyzed the key points, traded information with Sakura and Ino. He had to have two showers because he was sweating so much.

But he _wasn't_ panicking. Honest. Really. Nope. Wasn't possible.

Kakashi and his lover; Naruto had been together for a little less than a year. But each time they met up it had been Naruto who had set everything up as it was Kakashi's first serious relationship. They got together on Naruto's birthday officially because the blonde had been upset about the Kyuubi incident.

With that in mind, Kakashi had thought Naruto's birthday the perfect day to initiate his plan. Sakura being apart of their team had attacked Kakashi; and made sure that he was doing something for Naruto. When the silver haired shinobi had confessed it was his first time setting up a date; well Sakura and Ino had volunteered themselves for ideas.

With great regret and quick speed, Kakashi escaped them after sitting listening to them babble about romantic evening, and _making love_. Kakashi had dashed as soon as he heard the words, the two lovers weren't open enough about their sex-life to anyone else. And Kakashi wasn't sure he was ready to call it _making love_.

Gulping, Kakashi re-checked the room.

Candles. Check.

Nicely placed meal. Check.

Low lighting. Check.

Napkins. Check.

No dirty clothing. Check.

Clean uniform. Check. (x2)

Maybe he shouldn't wear his jonin uniform…

With shaking fingers, Kakashi unzipped his green jonin vest and tossed it into his closet. Smoothing his hands down his blue turtle neck long sleeve, Kakashi exhaled in relief. Done. Noticing something sticking out of the sink, Kakashi froze. The _flower._

As he grabbed the orange rose and gently patted it dry. Orange roses had represented everything that was Naruto, and Kakashi couldn't help but grin just at the sight of it. Naruto wore more shinobi colours, but he always had orange on his person somehow. It represented all the passion and gratitude he felt for Naruto, and he congratulated himself on the deep thought.

Almost jumping out of his skin when he felt the rush of chakra outside his door. Kakashi flickered his eyes nervously at his living before running to the door. Opening the door, his smiling lover stood on the other side with a tight fitting black tee, and beige slacks. In his one ear was an orange coloured stud.

"Kashi, I missed you all day." Naruto snuggled himself into his older lovers arms and kissed the underside of the males bare chin. Kakashi tightened his arms around the beautiful body of his lovers small waist pulled him inside so they could have privacy.

"Naru, I know it isn't much but I hope you like it. Happy birthday, and happy anniversary and I missed you too." Kakashi accidently in his nervousness almost shoved the rose up Naruto's nose. The blond went slightly cross eyed at the sight of the orange rose. But the happy little smile it brought to his lovers face made Kakashi's insides jelly.

"Oh Kashi, thank you. You are so precious. This rose is gorgeous; do you perhaps know colour meanings? I know of course white and red but I don't know any others." Naruto said sheepishly as he twirled the rose in his hand and stood with his head nestled on Kakashi's shoulder. With Naruto's back to Kakashi's chest, the silver haired male could easily manipulate the blonds head so that he had the perfect angle to kiss the other.

Kissing Naruto was always a joy for Kakashi. The blond was so enthusiastic and loved learning how to please Kakashi with a simple kiss. It had taken some time, but Kakashi felt that little flutter in his chest and gut whenever Naruto's lips were anywhere near him.

"This rose, represents you to me. Our passion and how happy I am that you want me." Pulling back from their kiss, Kakashi finished their embrace with a quick peck before pulling back. He led Naruto to the table and pulled a chair out for his lover. "Please sit."

As they ate dinner and talked about everything they could think of. Naruto and Kakashi linked hands across the table and entangled their legs together below it. Every so often, Kakashi would lean forward and give his lover a kiss, as though he couldn't resist the blond. Naruto was loving the affection, as Kakashi wasn't one to lavish attention in public unless it was quick and in the shadows. Naruto hoped the warm ball in his chest wouldn't disappear.

Though they didn't go out and he'd been to Kakashi's home many times.

Naruto adored this birthday, and hoped many more would come.

Squeezing Kakashi's hand, Naruto stood up and blew out the candles. When the house darkened, Naruto pulled his lover towards the bedroom. He needed another type of affection, and only Kakashi could give it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>I've never been on a date, so I hope you guys liked this…

_Alii xoxo_


	20. Love Bites

**Title**: Remember the good

**Author:** Loveless Paradox

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Category:** M/M

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Pairings:** KakaNaru

**Additional Info:** Dedicated to _Magnolia grandiflora _for requesting. **Prompt: **Love Bites

**Summary:** The morning after that dreadful October 10th, Naruto's remembering what Kakashi did for him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Remember the good<strong>_

Shining through the unclosed window, the sun woke Naruto from his peaceful sleep. As he yawned and stretched the familiar ache in his body. He felt his lover still asleep beside him, conveniently still hidden from the sun because of Naruto. Leaving his tired lover in the bed, Naruto chanced a peaceful shower. Since he'd moved in with the copy-nin, many showers were quite long, and distracting.

Standing beneath the calming fall of water, Naruto closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Thinking back to the night before, Naruto couldn't help the gentle smile that quirked his lips. It had been his birthday, and as usual he had been feeling down. Kakashi had pampered him with love, and affection… but it couldn't quite get past his negative feelings.

As Naruto was soaping his body, he came across the Kyuubi seal on his belly. The ugly black swirl, reminding him of everything he'd been put through as a child. The pain and suffering he had to deal with in silence, because he knew nobody would help him. He'd had the seal imprinted on his body, since the day he was born; but for once it had changed.

Around each swirl, a circle of purple bruises remained. The purple bruises were numerous shapes and sizes. Some making the shape of the mouth, others perfect round dots in and around the swirled seal. The night before Kakashi had made him lay on his back and worshiped his body.

Writhing and crying, Naruto had accepted Kakashi's heavy body and in the end; the result was as you see. Gently running a hand across the bruises, Naruto tried to smother the giggle rising in his throat. Everything that was in him, and of him belonged to Kakashi. Kakashi may joke and keep himself away from most people, but Naruto knew when he had real concerns Kakashi was always listening.

When he felt two long arms wrap around his small waist, Naruto sighed. He'd taken too long thinking and now he wouldn't leave the shower for another hour or so.

"Gmornin' love…" Kakashi groggily greeted his lover as he placed his lips along the tanned neck. The cute little shiver his lover gave him, distracted him slightly. Blinking owlishly, he palmed the small belly of his lover; as when he had been watching from the doorway it seemed to take the attention of the blond.

"Kashi… I was almost done." Naruto couldn't refrain from tilting his head away from the seeking mouth. The warm, wet open mouth kisses always riled him up somehow. It also didn't help when Kakashi settled himself behind the blond easily.

"Well we can't have that." Adjusting the heat setting, Kakashi began to roam his hands along Naruto's skin and chanced a glance down. Sure enough, the blond was enjoying the attention and wouldn't deny Kakashi his favourite past time.

Shower Sex.

* * *

><p><strong>Loveless Paradox: <strong>I was falling asleep as I was typing this lmao.

I can type and sleep at the same time, it's like routine for me.

Let me know what you guys think!

**ALSO: **You guys know these stories are oneshots correct. Do not have to be read in order.

Do you also not mind the Rated M's?

_Love Alii xoxo _


End file.
